Jul 1999 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Multiple visions have come to Soren, Sepdet, and even some non-Garou. Collin spreads word to the city; gossip filters out through the caern more slowly during the week since an ominous red star appeared in the sky visible only to non-humans (the same night Sepdet was found in a coma in the burial mounds). Various dreams have built a puzzling composite picture. A sudden quake or storm releases a huge apelike creature, ten-headed, wearing ten crowns, which engages in a climactic sky battle against a crane, a dragon, and a tiger. The storm seems to be part of the battle, releasing a rain of bones. The three totems (?) are losing ground. Dreamers sometimes try to come to the aid of the three but are fiercely engaged by a second enemy that takes the form of humanoid vultures. Other unidentified figures seem to be on the dreamer's side, including a strange gray-clothed man who may have been spotted by Collin in Harbor Park. The battle's ending is obscured by a searing, blinding explosion of sunlight. Sept Theurges debating the matter have yet to figure out what, if anything, is meant by this acid trip, apart from the fact that it appears the Sept has a new enemy on the horizon who is intentionally sending nightmares as a challenge or preliminary assault. * Around the waxing halfmoon, a scouting mission was mounted to explore the Umbra around the former Blue Sky logging site for any sign of Wyrm habitation. The party, consisting of Collin, Kristine, Duncan, and Megan, found a desolate area. When the group went to investigate further, they encountered some menacing force only slightly reeking of Wyrm protecting the area, which took the form of duststorm which took on twisted, human faces. The group left at that point, having fulfilled their objective. * While out running off steam under the full moon, the new moon Child of Gaia cliath Dante Seeks-His-Own-Peace and galliard Wendigo cub Leonard Little-Bear were assaulted by a Wyrm-tainted cougar in the undeveloped forest north of WWNP. The poor beast was dispatched with little trouble, but its blood burned to the touch and destroyed plant life. The two fetched Joseph Soulcatcher who performed the Rite of Cleansing upon the area, which was promptly burned, ridding the woods of that taint. The origin of the cougar and its taint are unknown. CITY Blackwatch, Ouroborous, and Edge, along with Branwyn and Razor closed with the powerful nexus crawler living in the power plant. After Quiet unfurled some kind of powerful talen on the spirit, the rest of the Garou fought through some kind of viscous goo, and literally exploded into violence, fury and carnage as eleven rageful Garou unleashed the combined might of their attacks at once. Simply overwhelmed by the sheer force of the assault, the Nexus Crawler lingered on for a few seconds and then slowly ceased to be, the goo, the illusory Crawler, everything returning to normal, the way it used to be. When the dust settled, Jose "Jabs" Figueroa had sustained a mortal wound from one of the creatures' jaws. All sense of victory was tainted by the loss of the septmember, packmate and friend to many city-dwelling garou. PEOPLE Over the next few days, no-one sees hide nor hair of Jimmy Wilson, in any capacity. Later, it simply appears that he's moved on, with little or no word to anyone. PACKS Elan took over the Alphaship of Cavall after Jimmy's disappearance. At the last moot, Duane and Jonah announced that they were starting a new pack. Eventually it begins to be known that the pack is called 'Skulk'; it isn't known why. CUBS * Word gets around the Walkers have found themselves a new cub. Cindy, as she's called, was presented to the tribe by Bowen, and her training commenced almost immediately. * Duane, Collin, Signe, and Cindy were all involved in the cubnapping of a new as-yet-unnamed Uktena cub (Ricky). Duane was alerted by the kid's kinfetch, and he convinced Signe to help him corral the cub. They did so fairly easily, even though he shifted to crinos and tried to attack the cub Cindy, who happened to be nearby at the time. The cub ended up at the farmhouse, but is being restrained in the barn because he is, as Duane put it, "a crazy little crackhead spaz". CHALLENGES During the Stories portion of the Moot, Robert announced that challenges could now be accepted and executed again. The only current outstanding challenge was between Joseph and Quiet, for the rank of Adren. DEATHS * Jose Jabs-with-the-Left was killed in the attack on the power plant, being chewed to death by the nexus crawler. * Bailey Night's Justice was also killed on the attack on the power plant, against the banes in the basement, but details are so far sketchy. MOOT ; Master of the Howl: Steven ; Fool: Mountain's Peak ; Caller: Shadow-of-Blood ; Truthcatcher: Megan ; Wyrmfoe: Nightflash Announcements * Sepdet discussed her dreams. * Megan announced that Clouded Sky is looking to renounce, and that a Rite of Renunciation will be held during the waning crescent moon to do this. Those wanting to discuss it may find Megan. * Kristine announced the siting of a troll passing through the Grotto, and asked that anyone who sees it or notices his passing anywhere please find someone who knows about such things to pass word on. * Brian stood up at the end of the Cracking asking some rather pointed questions about what the other packs have been doing during the state of war in the city when it seemed only certain packs were regularly there for the pre-scheduled fights. He also questioned what the unpacked Garou were up to and why they aren't forming packs. There was some open discussion after that, including Duane and Collin each announcing the formation of new packs they were involved with, and Elan defending Cavall's absence at several of the fights as well as recruiting warrior-types for the pack. * Brian also announced that the state of war is over, but that people should continue to be careful as there are still nests of banes in the city * Brian got up again during the Stories portion and asked those who had fought in the many fights in the city since the explosion of the power plant to stand up and be recognized by the Sept. Category:Caern Convo